The computer program listing appendix contained within file xe2x80x9ccodelistingxe2x80x9d on compact disc xe2x80x9c1 of 1xe2x80x9d, which has been filed with the United States Patent and Trademark Office in duplicate, is hereby incorporated herein by reference. This file was created on Jan. 30, 2001, and is 151 KB in size.
The invention relates in general to a movable barrier operator for opening and closing a movable barrier or door. More particularly, the invention relates to a garage door operator that can learn force and travel limits when installed and can simulate the temperature of its electric motor to avoid motor failure during operation.
A number of garage door operators have been sold over the years. Most garage door operators include a head unit containing a motor having a transmission connected to it, which may be a chain drive or a screw drive, which is coupled to a garage door for opening and closing the garage door. Such garage door openers also have included optical detection systems located near the bottom of the travel of the door to prevent the door from closing on objects or on persons that may be in the path of the door. Such garage door operators typically include a wall control which is connected via one or more wires to the head unit to send signals to the head unit to cause the head unit to open and close the garage door, to light a worklight or the like. Such prior art garage door operators also include a receiver and head unit for receiving radio frequency transmissions from a hand-held code transmitter or from a keypad transmitter which may be affixed to the outside of the garage or other structure. These garage door operators typically include adjustable limit switches which cause the garage door to operate or to halt the motor when the travel of the door causes the limit switch to change state which may either be in the up position or in the down position. This prevents damage to the door as well damage to the structure supporting the door. It may be appreciated, however, that with different size garages and different size doors, the limits of travel must be custom set once the unit is placed within the garage. In the past, such units have had mechanically adjustable limit switches which are typically set by an installer. The installer must go back and forth between the door, the wall switch and the head unit in order to make the adjustment. This, of course, is time consuming and results in the installer being forced to spend more time than is desirable to install the garage door operator.
A number of requirements are in existence from Underwriter""s Laboratories, the Consumer Product Safety Commission and the like which require that garage door operators sold in the United States must, when in a closing mode and contacting an obstruction having a height of more than one inch, reverse and open the door in order to prevent damage to property and injury to persons. Prior art garage door operators also included systems whereby the force which the electric motor applied to the garage door through the transmission might be adjusted. Typically, this force is adjusted by a licensed repair technician or installer who obtained access to the inside of the head unit and adjusts a pair of potentiometers, one of which sets the maximal force to be applied during the closing portion of door operation, the other of which establishes the maximum force to be applied during the opening of door operation.
Such a garage door operator is exemplified by an operator taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,443 to Schindler. However, such door operators are relatively inconvenient to install and invite misuse because the homeowner, using such a garage door operator, if the garage door operator begins to bind or jam in the tracks, may likely obtain access to the head unit and increase the force limit. Increasing the maximal force may allow the door to move passed a binding point, but apply the maximal force at the bottom of its travel when it is almost closed where, of course, it should not.
Another problem associated with prior art garage door operators is that they typically use electric motors having thermostats connected in series with portions of their windings. The thermostats are adapted to open when the temperature of the winding exceeds a preselected limit. The problem with such units is that when the thermostats open, the door then stops in whatever position it is then in and can neither be opened or closed until the motor cools, thereby preventing a person from exiting a garage or entering the garage if they need to.
The present invention is directed to a movable barrier operator which includes a head unit having an electric motor positioned therein, the motor being adapted to drive a transmission connectable to the motor, which transmission is connectable to a movable barrier such as a garage door. A wired switch is connectable to the head unit for commanding the head unit to open and close the door and for commanding a controller within the head unit to enter a learn mode. The controller includes a microcontroller having a non-volatile memory associated with it which can store force set points as well as digital end of travel positions within it. When the,controller is placed in learn mode by appropriate switch closure from the wall switch, the door is caused to cycle open and closed. The force set point stored in the non-volatile memory is a relatively low set point and if the door is placed in learn mode and the door reaches a binding position, the set point will be changed by increasing the set point to enable the door to travel through the binding area. Thus, the set points will be dynamically adjusted as the door is in the learn, but the set points will not be changeable once the door is taken out of the learn mode, thereby preventing the force set point from being inadvertently increased, which might lead to property damage or injury. Likewise, the end of travel positions can be adjusted automatically when in the learn mode because if the door is halted by the controller, when the controller senses that the door position has reached the previously set end of travel position, the door will then be commanded by a button push from the wall switch to keep travelling in the same direction, thereby incrementing or changing. The end of travel limits are set by pushing the learn button on the wall switch which causes the door to travel upward and continue travelling upward until the door has travelled as far as the operator wishes it to travel. The disables the learn switch by lifting his hand from the button. The up limit is then stored and the door is then moved toward the closed position. A pass point or position normalizing system consisting of a ring-like light interrupter attached to the garage door crosses the light path of an optical obstacle detector signalling instantaneously the position of the door and the door continues until it closes, whereupon force sensing in the door causes an auto-reverse to take place and then raises the door to the up position, the learn mode having been completed and the door travel limits having been set.
The movable barrier operator also includes a combination of a temperature sensor and microcontroller. The temperature sensor senses the ambient temperature within the head unit because it is positioned in proximity with the electric motor. When the electric motor is operated, a count is incremented in the microcontroller which is multiplied by a constant which is indicative of the speed at which the motor is moving. This incremented multiplied count is then indicative of the rise in temperature which the motor has experienced by being operated. The count has subtracted from it the difference between the simulated temperature and the ambient temperature and the amount of time which the motor has been switched off. The totality of which is multiplied by a constant. The remaining count then is an indication of the extant temperature of the motor. In the event that the temperature, as determined by the microcontroller, is relatively high, the unit provides a predictive function in that if an attempt is made to open or close the garage door, prior to the door moving, the microcontroller will make a determination as to whether the single cycling of the door will add additional temperature to the motor causing it to exceed a set point temperature and, if so, will inhibit operation of the door to prevent the motor from being energized so as to exceed its safe temperature limit.
The movable barrier operator also includes light emitting diodes for providing an output indication to a user of when a problem may have been encountered with the door operator. In the event that further operation of the door operator will cause the motor to exceed its set point temperature, an LED will be illuminated as a result of the microcontroller temperature prediction indicating to the user that the motor is not operating because further operation will cause the motor to exceed its safe temperature limits.
It is a principal aspect of the present invention to provide a movable barrier operator which is able to quickly and automatically select end of travel positions.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a movable barrier operator which, upon installation, is able to quickly establish up and down force set points.
It is still another aspect of the present invention to provide a movable barrier operator which can determine the temperature of the motor based upon motor history and the ambient temperature of the head unit.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become obvious to one of ordinary skill in the art upon a perusal of the following specification and claims in light of the accompanying drawings.